Mommy's Girl
by sharpaygirl123
Summary: Lizzie gets pregnant with Jonathan's baby. Jonathan and Tammy move away and get married. What happens when Lizzie has to take care of their child and her own when they die? Full od happiness, drama, and most of all, love!
1. Chapter 1

Mommy's Girl

By: mileygirl123

Trailer\Summary

Summary:

Lizzie and Jonathan made a mistake(or not a mistake) one night, leaving Lizzie pregnant. But that's a problem since Tammy and Jonathan are in love. Jonathan and Tammy soon moved away and got married. Jonathan doesn't know about Lizzie's baby girl, Sarah. What happens when a tragic accident occurs leaving Lizzie with not one, but two babies?

Trailer:

**Lizzie's thinking about Jonathan.**

_I wonder if he's been thinking of me as much as I've been thinking about him._

**Jonathan's thinking about Lizzie.**

_For some reason I've been thinking about my ex-girlfriend, a lot lately._

**When something tragic happens...**

_shows people at Jonathan and Tammy's funeral._

**Who will take care of Brooke?**

_"Is this Lizzie Spaulding?" a lady asked._

_"Yes it is." Lizzie said._

_"I'm so sarry to say, but your friends Jonathan and Tammy Randall died last Wednesday." the lady said sadly._

_"Oh." was all Lizzie could say without crying._

_"Ms. Spaulding, you were left on their will to take care of Brooke." the lady said._

**Will she do it?**

_shows Lizzie signing the papers to take Brooke._

**Or will it be too much for her to handle?**

_"I don't know if I can do this, Marina."_

A sweet story of drama, hapiness, but most of all , love!


	2. Episode 1

Mommy's Girl

Episode 1

By: sharpaygirl123

Lizzie's POV:

Oh my gosh! It's 3:00 AM Wednesday morning, and little Sarah is screaming again. I have work tomorrow, and I'm gonna be super-tired. I love her to death, and I'd do anything for her, but I haven't had a full-night's sleep since she's been born. I have to get up now and check on her for the billionth time tonight. When I walk in there she is in her white crib watching at the doorway for me while crying.

"Hey, baby girl!" I say cheerfully and pick her up. Then, she stops crying. There's no denying it. She is defenitely a mommy's girl. She soon falls asleep in my arms. Oh my gosh! I love her so much! She is a miracle! I know what you're thinking. Who's the father? It's none other than Jonathan Randall. He's somewhere with Tammy now, and I don't even know if he knows that he has a daughter. I really miss him! I wonder if he's been thinking of me as much as I've been thinking about him.

Jonathan's POV:

I'm married to Tammy and we have a beautiful daughter, Brooke. She is still a baby, but she'll be 1 in two months. I love herto death! Brooke and Tammy are my life! I don't know why, but I've been thinking about my ex-girlfriend Lizzie a lot lately. It's kind strange because I'm married and have a child now. It's been about two years since I've moved away, and she probably has a boyfriend or maybe even a husband now. I **have** to stop thinking about her now! I'm married!

Tammy's POV:

Jonathan's seemed a little distracted lately. I don't know how I've noticed, though. I've been busy with Brooke 24\7 since she's been born. Although I'd do it again for her in a heartbeat! I'm so glad and lucky that Jonathan's here to help me! I don't know what I'd do if I were a single mother with a baby. It seems **impossible!**

Well, that's episode 1. I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for episode 2! Please review!

-sharpaygirl123-


	3. Episode 2

**Mommy's Girl**

**Episode 2**

**By: sharpaygirl123**

**With Tammy, Jonathan, and Brooke:**

"Hey Tammy, see if your mom can watch Brooke today!" Jonathan yelled from across their house. He and Tammy were married, and they had a beautiful baby girl named Brooke. Brooke will be 1 in two months.

"Ok. Where are we going?" Tammy asked from upstairs with Brooke. Brooke is smiling into her mommy's eyes. She is so cute!

"It's a surprise!" Jonathan yelled back.

"Oh really? A surprise, huh?" Tammy asked coming down the stairs holding Brooke.

"Yes really." Jonathan said as he came up and kissed her.

"I love you!" Tammy said.

"I love you too. Now, give me Brooke, and go call your mom." Jonathan said.

"Fine." Tammy said, giving Brooke to Jonathan.

**With Lizzie:**

Lizzie is at work, and has been since 6:00 AM. Sarah is at Lizzie's mom's house. Lizzie is very tired.

"Lizzie? What are you still doing here? Your shift ended half an hour ago." her closest friend\co-worker asked.

"I don't know. I just thought I could put in a few extra hours." Lizzie said a little sleepily.

"No, Lizzie. You need to get home to Sarah." Marina said seriously.

"Marina you know how much I'd love to go to Sarah, but I really need the money." Lizzie said tiredly.

"Lizzie I forbid you to stay here. Now, I'm fixing to leave. I'll give you a ride. You look too tired to drive." Marina said happily.

"Fine. Let me go get my purse." Lizzie said getting up to look for it.

"Lizzie you're wearing your purse. Gosh. You really are tired, aren't you?" Marina said laughing a little bit.

"Of course I'm tired! You know I love Sarah more than anything else in the world, but she can be a pain sometimes." Lizzie said seriously. Marina drove Lizzie to get Sarah from Lizzie's mom's house, and took both of them home.

**With Tammy, Jonathan, and Brooke:**

"Thanks again for watching Brooke, mom." Tammy said to her mom.

"Come on Tammy! Let's go!" Jonathan said.

"Ok! I'm coming!" Tammy said to Jonathan, and looked over at Brooke who was smiling.

"I love you my sweet baby girl!" Tammy said smiling at Brooke. Brooke smiled back at her. Then Jonathan and Tammy left. It was raining really hard outside, and Jonathan could barely see the road. Suddenly out of nowhere a **huge** 18-wheeler darted out in front of them! They didn't have enough time to stop! It was already too late! The car caught on fire, then exploded! There is no hope for Jonathan and Tammy now. Obviously, they're dead!

**Author's note: Hey guys! Thanks for watching my story! Sorry for the sad ending, but I promise the story gets better! Please review!**

**-sharpaygirl123-**


	4. Episode 3

Mommy's Girl

Episode 3

By: sharpaygirl123

It's Saturday today. The funeral was yesterday. Brooke is at Tammy's mom's house until they discuss the will and the other legal situatins. Brooke has been crying for her mommy. She was a mommy's girl.

With Lizzie and Sarah:

"Good morning, baby girl!" Lizzie said cheerfully as she came into Sarah's room. Sarah squealed and giggled happily when she saw her mommy. Lizzie loved it when she surprised Sarah, and Sarah got so happy.

"Well today my little angel, we're going to go to the park and go grocery shopping. But for now, let's give you some milk, a bath, and get you changed." Lizzie said cheerfully. Lizzie already had a shower and got dressed before she came to see Sarah. She is wearing a pink t-shirt, dark blue jeans, tennis shoes, and her hair is in a bun.

As Lizzie gave Sarah her bath, Sarah was splashing around and giggling.

"You silly little girl!" Lizzie said, tickling Sarah. They finished her bath and got her dressed.

Just then, Lizzie's phone rang.

"Hello?" Lizzie answered.

"Is this Lizzie Spaulding?" a lady asked.

"Yes it is." Lizzie said.

"I'm so sorry to say, but your friends Jonathan and Tammy Randall died last Wednesday." the lady said sadly.

"Oh." was all Lizzie could manage to say without crying. Sarah was in her lap, so she didn't want to start crying.

"Ms. Spaulding, you were left on the will to take care of Brooke." the lady said.

"Wait a second. Who is Brooke?" Lizzie asked confused.

"Brooke is their baby. I'm sorry, you didn't know?" the lady asked.

"N...no. I didn't. Can we meet somewhere to discuss this?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure. Where would you like to meet?" the lady asked.

"Um well, I was about to take my daughter to the park. Would it be ok to meet there?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure, Ms. Spaulding. I'll see you there in a few mintes." the lady said about to hang up.

"Wait!" Lizzie shouted.

"Yes, Ms. Spaulding?" the lady asked.

"Sorry. Would you bring Brooke and the papers necessary for me to get custody of her?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, sure Ms. Spaulding." the lady said.

"Thank-you." Lizzie said, and they hung up.

"Well, Sarah baby. We better get going. We have a busy day today." Lizzie said, and Sarah just smiled. Lizzie went and got an extra car-seat from Sarah's nursery, and they left.

When they got to the park, Sarah squealed and giggled happily. They were the only ones there besides a lady with a briefcase and a baby. Lizzie figured that had to be the lady that she talked to on the phone and Brooke. Lizzie walked over to the lady while pushing Sarah in the stroller.

"Hi. I'm Lizzie Spaulding, and this is my daughter, Sarah." Lizzie said.

"Well, hi. I'm Belle Matthews, and this is Brooke." she said.

"May I see the papers so I can sign them and take little Brooke?" Lizzie asked sweetly.

"Oh. Right." the lady said as she took the papers out of her briefcase. Lizzie signed them and took Brooke from the lady. Then, the lady started walking away.

"Wait! What is her birthday, and how old is she?" Lizzie asked, stopping the lady from walking away.

"She is 10 months old now. Her birthday is April 30th." the lady said and then she walked away again.

"Hey there, sweet Brooke. You can call me mommy or Auntie Lizzie or whatever you want to. I want you to know that I'm never going to try to take the place of your mommy, angel." Lizzie said smiling. Brooke and Sarah both smiled up at her.Then and there, Lizzie felt like the luckiest girl ever to be alive.

"Okay, girlies. Let's go grocery shopping now." Lizzie said as she got both of their strollers and began pushing them to the car. When she got them to the car, she put each of them in their car-seats and drove to the store.

When they got to store, she had a hard time carrying both of the babies to a buggy, but she made it. She pushed the buggy to the baby section, and got Brooke and Sarah each two church dresses. She bought Brooke a crib, a diaper bag, some other clothes, and a baby monitor. She also brought three packs of diapers.

Just then, while they were standing in the check-out line, Sarah said her very first words.

"wuv mama." Sarah said smiling while looking up at Lizzie. Lizzie was in awe.

"I love you too, Sarah sweetheart. You too Brooke angel. I love you both so much, and I don't know what I'd do without you!" Lizzie said almost in tears. Brooke and Sarah just stared up at her and smiled.

Author's Note: I hope you like it! Please review!!!

-sharpaygirl123-


	5. Author's NoteSpoiler Page

A Sharpay and Gabriella Friendship Story/Mommy's Girl

Author's Note/Spoiler Page

By: mileygirl123/sharpaygirl123

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey guys! Please bare with me here. I'm sorry I haven't put any new episodes of _**A Sharpay and Gabriella Story**_ on yet. I've been really busy lately. I put a new story on my other fanfiction page(sharpaygirl123)! It's about Lizzie and Sarah from Guiding Light. It's called _**Mommy's Girl**_. Even if you don't know what Guiding Light is, watch it please, and review it! You'll really enjoy it! I'm really busy here. I'm writing _**A Sharpay and Gabriella Friendship Story**_, _**Mommy's Girl**_, and I'm thinking about a lot of other stories to write. I hope you understand! You can be expecting a lot out of me because I LOVE to write! Considering tomorrow's Friday, I can most likely stay up as late as I want. I'll try to write 1 if not 2 more episodes on my _**A **_ _**Sharpay and Gabriella Friendship Story**_. I'll also try to write more episodes to my _**Mommy's Girl**_ story. I _**might**_ even put up a couple of trailers for new stories. Please check my profile for pictures of Emma, Lilly, Erika, and Miranda. After you watch my _**Mommy's Girl**_ story, check on my _**sharpaygirl123**_ profile for pictures of Sarah and Brooke.

SPOILER PAGE FOR A SHARPAY AND GABRIELLA FRIENDSHIP STORY:

10 SPOILERS!!

1. Gabriella and Sharpay become college graduates.

2. "Gabriella will you marry me?" Troy asked as he got down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring. Gabriella had tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Troy! I would love to marry you!" Gabriella squealed happily.

3. Gabriella and Troy are on their honeymoon. Sharpay is watching Emma, Lilly, Erika, and Miranda all by herself.

4. Gabriella and Troy come home from their honeymoon 4 months later(I know. A little long for a honeymoon, but I wanted it to be enough tme for a bump to show on her stomach). Gabriella has a small bump on her stomach!

5. Sharpay gets a boyfriend!

6. Emma, Lilly, and Miranda start their first day in 1st grade.

7. Sharpay becomes a fashion designer.

8. Gabriella becomes a teacher.

9. Emma, Lilly, and Miranda each find a boy in their class that they like.

10. Selena asks Jason out.

Mommy's Girl Spoilers:

10 spoilers!!

1. Brooke calls Lizzie mommy.

2. Lizzie doesn't think she can handle two babies on her own.

3. Marina gets pregnant.

4. Brooke and Sarah turn 1.

5. Brooke and Sarah learn to walk.

6. Brooke and Sarah's first day of pre-school. Lizzie doesn't take it so well.

7. Marina has her baby and names it after Lizzie.

8. Tammy's mom tries to get custody of Brooke, but fails.

9. Lizzie gets a new job as an assistant teacher for 1st graders.

10. Marina and her husband have to go on a business trip and can't take their baby. Lizzie is in charge of the baby while they're gone.

Thanks guys! Enjoy my stories!

love always,

mileygirl123/sharpaygirl123


End file.
